narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Ishikawa
Reiji Ishikawa is a Chunin-level Shinobi from Konohagkaure and a member of Team Asami. Background Reiji was placed on a team with Yasuko Kazeshima and Saburo Minami. He has two sisters named Shinozaki Ishikawa and Naomi Ishikawa. Their parents went missing since Reiji was little and his sisters were baby and toddler. Personality Reiji is rather agressive to people around him, but in front of Yasuko, he acts like a gentlemen, sometimes. He also really cares for his two sisters, Shinozaki and Naomi. Appearance Reiji has dark yellow hair, and the hairstyle is similar to Kiba's. He wears a green-gray shirt with a black pants. He has black eyes. Abilities Reiji has the ability to move faster than/as light. Because of this, he can run around in a circle and create a huge tornado or hurricane. He also have another special ability. His hand is as sharp as a blade. He can cut metal with it. However, he can control his arms whenever he do not want it sharp. Intelligence Reiji is also very intelligent. He can solve major problems without a problem. Stats Relationships Yasuko Kazeshima Yasuko is Reiji's teammate. They are really close together, like best friends. He's agressive to others but he is very sweet to Yasuko. He had a secret crush on Yasuko, but since he knows that Yasuko have a crush on Neji, he didn't told her about it. He always teases Yasuko about Neji, which made Yasuko all red. He thought he had no chance with her so instead, he encourage Yasuko to confess to Neji, although Yasuko couldn't. Reiji looks similar to Kiba, which is what Yasuko teases him about. These two always tease each other like best friends. They are always willing to give a helping hand to each other. Part I Chunin Exam Arc Reiji appears during the chunin exam along with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. During the first Exam, Reiji didn't know about Yasuko's plan. All of a sudden, he felt like he knew the answers. He realized that Saburo had sent the answers to his brain. They wrote the answers altogether. They all have confidence in the tenth question and didn't raised their hands. They all passed the first exam. During the second exam, they did not fight anybody at all. While they were looking for a heaven scroll, Team Tanaka got their Earth Scroll from Saburo, since Yasuko and Reiji was on the other side. Saburo didn't tried to get it back, he doesn't care for his teammates nor himself. Yasuko and Reiji was dissapointed, and Yasuko use her power to bring a heaven scroll and an earth scroll from two random teams. Reiji brought them to the finishing tower as fast as he can. They successfully pass the second exam. During the preliminary matches, Reiji was matched against his sister, Shinozaki Ishikawa. Reiji didn't want to hurt his sister so he forfeited and Shinozaki forfeited as well. The others were quite disappointed. Invasion of Konoha Arc He was seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral with his team. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. When Yasuko and her team entered the exams, they were split into different rooms, Reiji was in room three, Saburo was in the room two, while Yasuko was in room one. After a period of time, Reiji felt his hand moving by itself and immediately knew it was Yasuko. After time was up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question that must be answered unanimously. They were asked what member of their team would be chosen to be a decoy and the one picked would be disqualified. Reiji didn't write. Saburo and Yasuko didn't write either. They all passed the first round. During the second round, His team were the first to get there, since Reiji dragged them to Sunagakure with his ultra-fast as light speed. Yasuko didn't want to fight, so Saburo uses his power to sense an opposite scroll from a random team, and Yasuko use her power to bring the scroll to them. Once the Chunin Exams is cancelled, Reiji and the others are sent back to Konoha. Reiji and his team was promoted to Chunin. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed Konoha, Yasuko tried to use telekinesis to reverse what Pain had done. But since the surrounding is too big, her power couldn't reach the whole village, causing her power to lose effect. She tried harder and harder but her chakra is running out. If she uses more, she'll die. She overused and lose consciousness. Sakura tried using medical ninjutsu, but it doesn't work. Reiji told Sakura that if someone transfer chakra to her, she'll wake up. However, the person must give plenty of chakra. Reiji volunteered but Sakura refused, since Reiji has lesser chakra. Neji volunteered to transfer his chakra to Yasuko, since he had alot of chakra remaining. Yasuko and Reiji searched for Asami, but she was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru told them that Asami was missing, she's nowhere. She and the others cheered for Naruto when he came back. Search for Asami Reiji and her team eventually set off to find Asami, despite being warned by Tsunade and the rest of the jounins. Even the Konoha 11 told her not to go since it'll be dangerous. Despite all this, Reiji and her team still went out to find Asami which failed and ended up in Yasuko being possesed and captured by her former chunin exam opponent, Aka Hitoshi. She started working for a criminal organization which started collecting powers for themselves. Yasuko Rescue Yasuko was captured when Reiji and Saburo was knocked unconscious. They woke up to find Yasuko's backpack. Saburp used his power to sense Yasuko's location. Reiji immediately brought Saburo with him to the location where Yasuko is located. They founded her in a cave, tied in a purple-blackish, soul-like rope. They tried to untie her but whenever they touched it, they would get electric shocks and pushed back. Saburo used his forcefield to wrap his hand and pull Yasuko out but Aka Hitoshi appeared suddenly and within a blink, they were pushed back to Konoha's gate, which the Konoha 11 were just going to set off to find them. Reiji leads them to the cave but on their way, the find Yasuko laying on the floor of the forest, covered with bruises and blood. She was half conscious. It seems that Yasuko had already rescued herself. Afterward, she was brought to the Konoha's hospital and was treated.\ Shinobi World War Arc During the war, Reiji was placed on the division with Lee and Sakura. He soon met up in a cave where his team gather. Reiji teases Yasuko about Neji, again. Final Arc When he was caught in Madara's genjutsu, his dream was shown- He and his sisters are walking together down the street where he saw Yasuko, Saburo and Asami. They all walked together and Reiji held Yasuko's hand. He was released from the genjutsu along with everyone else. Reiji was seen at Neji's funeral with his team. Blank Period After the war, Reiji told Yasuko that he loved her for a long time. Yasuko was shocked when she heard that. She eventually accepted him and embrace him while crying. He usually visit Neji's grave with Yasuko. Epilouge Reiji married Yasuko and have a daughter named Yori Ishikawa. He and Yori doesn't mind Yasuko feelings for Neji even thought he's gone. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Reiji's favorite foods are Korokke and Tonakatsu while his least favorite foods are Tamagoyaki and anything with Wassabi. ** Reiji's hobbies are training and making up stuffs. ** Reiji has completed 33 official missions 15 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 2 S-rank. Sample Voices Hiro Shimono Yuichi Nakamura Reference Reiji Ishikawa is created by YasukoK. The sample voices are taken from Corpse Party Wiki. Hiro Shimono is the voice of Satoshi Mochida and Yuichi Nakamura is the voice of Yoshiki Kishinuma. I do not own any of the voices. Category:DRAFT